The Soul Sword
by Kazumi
Summary: InuYasha gets mortaqlly wounded in duell with Naraku and he can only survive if he gets all the shards together but Kagome has to make choice: InuYasha or her brother! Can Kazumi get there in time to stop the enevitable from happening? 1 new character but
1. Prologue

The Soul Sword - Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha cries well, if I did, I wouldn't write fics would i?

Inu Yasha vs Naraku

"Die!" Naraku screamed as he let energy burst from his hand. The black orb streamed out towards the half-demon whose silver hair was already streaked with red. His normally crimson kimono was torn and shredded and covered with the far darker colour of his blood. Inu Yasha's golden eyes flared with pain before they shut as the globe of energy hit him. He was totally powerless, frozen with shock and an unbearable pain. Gradually the spark in his heart flickered and died.  
  
"Now for you" Naraku rounded on Kagome who had just strung her bow, "You give me the shards, and I might spare you. Or, if you try to shoot or retaliate, you die and I take them from you. You have a choice but I advise you to surrender"  
  
"NEVER" There were no tears in Kagome's eyes, just a burning hatred. A hatred for the being who had taken her friends' life. She shut one eye and focused on her target- the place right between Naraku's foul eyes. Time slowed down as she let the arrow fly. Naraku just laughed, harsh and cruel.  
  
"You think that this is the end of me, don't you? But let me tell you this, InuYasha can only be saved by the jewel in its entirety and I have hidden my share of the shards until my follower is ready to find them. My soul will always live on and when you see me again, I will be deadlier and stronger than ever before!"  
  
Kagome turned her gaze towards her best friend, Inu Yasha lying in the dirt, his blood soaking into the dusty ground. "You-you mean he can live?!" A spark of hope flared up inside her. But if Naraku heard, he did not reply. His eerie laughter echoed around the forest before the magical arrow penetrated his flesh and he disappeared.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried as she fell to her knees beside his limp body, tears now streaming down her face. When some droplets fell on his blood caked hands he opened his eyes. They were dim and slightly out of focus Blood trickled down from the side of his mouth.  
  
"Kagome," his voice was so soft she had to bend down close so that she could here him." This is the second time you've cried for me." He managed a weak smile. "Is-is Naraku gone?" he could not manage to say more. Instead he fell back exhausted. Talking had taken the last of the energy he still had left in his weak body.  
  
"No, you can't die! There is a way that you can live, Naraku told me. You need the jewel." Kagome was getting desperate. She knew Inu Yasha's hold on life was slipping. "I won't let you die! I haven't defeated Naraku just for you to give up and die!" she trembled "I need you Inu Yasha!"  
  
"The jewel shards Kagome" Inu Yasha forced himself to speak." It's the only way." She nodded. "Hold on" she said before she jumped up and ran over to her rucksack which she had left as she had run to the half- demons side. Her hands were sweating as she rummaged through her bag, searching desperately for the little jar which held the shards. 

At last her hands clamped around the cool glass. She fumbled with the small cork stopper and then shook her small collection of shiny crystals, tinged with pink, on to her palm.  
  
The half-demon on the ground coughed, spluttering more blood onto the already red dirt. Kagome ran over. "If this is the only way to save him, it'll have to be done" she thought. A bright light flared up, illuminating the dark shadows of the forest as the teenage girl forced the shards into her friends hand. Naraku smiled. It was true- the plan had backfired but still, Inu Yasha could only survive with the shards in his body and they weren't going to be with him for much longer. He, Naraku would destroy them, for ever!

Kagome: Please review!

Inu Yasha: And tell us if you liked the fact that I nearly died glaring

Me: I'm sorry! Also sorry for any spelling mistakes, I tried to correct them all!

Kazumi: I'm in the next chapter aren't I?

Me: nodding Yeah, everyone, prepare yourself for her!

Kazumi: glares

Me: It's ok...backs away

Kagome: trying to break up the imminent fight Please say if you liked it or not! Thanks!


	2. Arrival of the Shard

The Soul Sword: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and, unfortunately, never will. Neither do I own X-1999 sighs This is not a cross-over but I have added some things from my favorite anime

(A.N the first proper chapter of this fic, I hope it will be better than the last! I know it has taken me forever to update but I have been working on the construction of my anime site –for the url, please look at my profile- Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I haven't ruined it by adding the new character. Tell me what you think, so don't forget to review!!!)

**Arrival of the Shard**

Kazumi sat gazing into the sunset, her long wavy dark hair blown gently by the evening breeze. Every thing seemed peaceful, the end to a perfect day in which no evil demons had turned up, yet something disturbed the serenity of the evening. Something in the air told the fourteen year old priestess that it was slightly too tranquil for these time of hardship. The blood- red sky was quickly tuning dark, too dark. As she turned, surveying the country below her, she noticed a flash of movement from the ebony fir trees.

With quick wing beats a falcon soared upwards, pursued by an army of demon crows which rapidly gained on the tiring bird and then engulfed it in a mass of black feathers.

Grabbing the bow and arrow from beside her, Kazumi started taking aim and firing off arrows, of which each hit the target. Dead crow carcasses rained down the hillside, some still flapping feebly in a vain attempt to outcome the upwards rising ground below them.

Kazumi watched them die with a look of contempt before turning to the injured falcon whose brown plumage was quickly staining red. It died in her arms, but it still had not failed to bring its one message and its one burden.

Her sharp ears caught a sound from over the hills and in the next minute she saw the masses of demons approaching. Quickly judging the distance between them, she decided that it would not take long for them to descend upon the temple, but long enough for her to bring her master the small package.

Without stopping, she ran back to the temple shouting for the High Priest. Falling on her knees in front of him, she held out the leather sack.

"It came from the Togakushi Temple (A. N the shrine has nothing to do with the one in X-1999, just the name came from there) a whole flock of demon crows was fallowing the messenger falcon and there are more masses of demons coming this way!"

The priest was silent for a moment while he opened the contents of the sack. Into his palm fell a little pink-tinged glass shard. Kazumi bent over it, "What is it, master?"

He sighed, "I should have told you this a long time ago, Kazumi, and there is no time now, but you must not let it get into the demons' clutches. It will only bring evil if it ever does.

"It seems that you must go and seek out a half demon called Inu Yasha and a human girl traveling together. Bring them this shard, they will need it."

Kazumi looked puzzled, "I thought you just told me not to give it to any demons? I also won't know where to find...what are they called again?"

Her master nodded, "the half demon is called Inu Yasha and you can give the shard to his companion, but only to them. Do not let others see you with it and make sure you can trust the people you show-"

He straightened up in alarm. Demons- hundreds of them had reached the temple and now surrounded it feeling the shard's aura. With no weapons to defend themselves with, Kazumi and the priest were left in the growing darkness to wait for the attack. Every minute seemed like an hour until one of the largest demons entered the room.

His eyes flashed red through the night, illuminating his hideous body with his great fanged teeth wanting to rip through flesh. Kazumi felt the shard being pressed into her hand as the priest showed her backwards away from the demon, hissing "Run" at her through his teeth. The only problem was, he had forgotten that there was nowhere to run to and the demon ripped through him and advanced towards the helpless girl at the back of the temple room.

Kazumi screamed as she held out her arms, trying to protect her face, the demon coming nearer with every second, his fangs waiting to slice trough her. Suddenly, a blinding light flashed through the darkness and Kazumi felt a searing pain in her left hand as blood began to trickle down her arm before her world went black.

Inu Yasha: I wasn't in that goes off in a huff

Kazumi: (calling after him) Stop it; you're behaving like a five year old!

Kagome: Hey, that's what I was just about to say.

Me: Maybe he is one...

Inu Yasha: (coming up not having heard the conversation) A what?

Me: Never mind...By the way, I've always wanted to tell you that you have cute ears reaches up to stroke them

Kazumi: I think so too takes over and starts to stroke them as well

Kagome: laughs It seems no one can withstand the power of the ears!

Inu Yasha: blinks (silence) blinks Do you mind....

Kazumi: realizing what she is doing Oh, er...sorry!

Kagome: Will we be in the next chapter? I think Inu might get a bit mad if we aren't!

Me: nodding Yes, I hope no one is bored with Kazumi... even though she's new.

Kazumi: Will you also update a bit more often... please

Inu Yasha: yeah, I don't really like not knowing what's happening to me. I mean, how can you make Naraku defeat me???

Me: Sorry, it's just the plot but I will (hopefully) update more often seeing as I'm on holiday celebrates

Inu Yasha: OK, growls Review or I'll use Tessuaiga on you!

Kagome: He doesn't mean it, really!


End file.
